What Can I Do For You, Sensei?
by LimmyLime
Summary: Naruto seorang murid teladan, patuh dengan guru, dan seorang ketua kelas. Jika buku merupakan hal yang paling menarik baginya, maka setelah insiden mengerikan tapi sukses membuatnya merasakan surga dunia, apalagi bersama sensei-nya yang tampan itu, apakah ketertarikannya akan berubah? #SasuNaru #Yaoi #ExplicitContents #Oneshoot


**Summary**: Naruto seorang murid teladan, patuh dengan guru, dan seorang ketua kelas. Jika buku merupakan hal yang paling menarik baginya, maka setelah insiden mengerikan tapi sukses membuatnya merasakan surga dunia, apalagi bersama sensei-nya yang tampan itu, apakah ketertarikannya akan berubah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Semua berdiri di samping bangku masing-masing! Letakkan tas di atas meja. Sekarang!" perintah Asuma-sensei kepada seluruh murid kelas 12 A dengan muka datar dan penuh wibawa.

Hari ini menjadi hari diadakannya razia bagi murid-murid kelas 12 yang sebentar lagi akan menjalani serangkaian ujian akhir. Dengan ini, Asuma-sensei dan beberapa guru di belakangnya, akan menjadi penyidik pada razia yang dilakukan.

Para guru yang kini mulai berkeliling, membuat beberapa murid menatap cemas, jikalau tiba-tiba secara tidak sengaja ada 'barang' yang tak seharusnya dibawa. Tapi, ada pula yang malah menatap datar tak peduli atas apa yang dilakukan para guru.

"Baik. Kau aman, Naruto."

Pemuda bersurai pirang menghela napas lega setelah Kakashi-sensei selesai mengecek isi tas dan juga saku seragam sekolahnya. Naruto, nama pemuda tersebut, terus menunjukkan wajah bahagianya setelah diketahui sejauh ini tidak ada masalah dalam razia ini. Tapi tak lama kemudian, wajah Naruto memucat ketika didengarnya lengking amarah dari salah satu guru penyidak.

"Nak, kau cukup berani membawa barang ini ke sekolah, hm? Berarti kau juga harus berani menerima hukuman dariku!"

Semua mata menatap ke arah satu murid di pojok kelas yang tengah diteriaki oleh Asuma-sensei karena membawa barang yang terlarang. Naruto gugup melihatnya, meski dia bukanlah orang yang melanggar, tapi dia yakin akan ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini.

"Kau, dan ketua kelas 12 A, ikut ke ruanganku, sekarang!"

**Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**What Can I Do For You, Sensei?**

**Teacher X Student**

**Warn: boyxboy, rated M, Lemonista, SasuNaru, Typos, Mature content, OOC, AU, Drug**

.

.

"Maaf melibatkanmu, Naruto. Tapi, sekali lagi senseiharap kau bisa memperingatkan teman-temanmu agar tidak membawa barang terlarang ini ke sekolah. Lagi pula kalian sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian akhir, jadi sensei ingin agar kalian bisa fokus pada pelajaran yang diujikan," nasihat Asuma-sensei pada Naruto dan kawannya yang tadi ketahuan membawa barang terlarang ke sekolah.

Naruto menengguk ludahnya getir lalu mengangguk paham meski dia masih merasa takut, dia pun ikut merasa bersalah karena sebagai ketua kelas, Naruto bukanlah orang yang tegas pada apapun kesalahan yang dilakukan teman-teman sekelasnya. Alhasil, kini temannya mendapat hukuman skorsing selama seminggu sebelum ujian akhir benar-benar dimulai, dengan begitu temannya tersebut juga akan melewatkan simulasi ujian dan yang Naruto takutkan, bagaimana jika temannya tersebut tak bisa lulus ujian?

"Sekarang, Naruto ... kau boleh kembali ke kelas, dan sebelum itu, sensei minta kau membawa barang ini, lalu berikan pada tukang kebun sekolah dan minta untuk membakarnya."

"Baik, sensei." Naruto menerima barang yang berbentuk bubuk putih yang Naruto sendiri tak mengerti barang apa itu, padahal barang tersebut terlihat seperti serbuk gula putih daripada disebut sebagai benda terlarang.

Setelah menerimanya, Naruto pamit untuk melaksanakan perintah dari sensei-nya. Kini, serbuk yang masih terbungkus apik di dalam plastik bening, ia genggam dengan kedua tangannya, berharap barang tersebut tidak akan jatuh dan isinya akan bercecer di lantai. Jika itu terjadi, maka akan sangat merepotkan bagi Naruto untuk membersihkannya.

**_Tap, tap, tap._**

Naruto terus memandang ke arah depan selama berjalan di lorong setelah keluar dari kantor guru. Tujuannya kali ini adalah pergi ke belakang sekolah untuk menyerahkan barang yang ada di tangannya. Tatapan yang cerah secerah langit biru di musim panas, secara mendadak membola dan cahayanya mengisyaratkan sebuah kegugupan besar ketika matanya bersibobrok dengan mata dingin nan kelam milik seseorang yang berjalan bersimpangan dengan Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke, si pemuda pemilik mata kelam yang membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin secara tiba-tiba ketika mata mereka saling berhadapan. Entah mengapa, melihat garis wajah Sasuke yang menjabat sebagai guru kesehatan di sekolahnya itu, selalu membuat hati Naruto berdetak tak keruan. Dan Naruto, yang dikenal dengan keceriaannya di kelas pasti akan terdiam dan tergagap ketika berkomunikasi dengan sensei satu ini.

Bagaimana dengan kalian? Apa kalian akan merasa gugup seperti Naruto ketika bertemu dengan guru kesehatan di sekolahmu yang ketampanannya mampu meluluhkan hati para perempuan maupun laki-laki yang melihatnya? Apa kalian berpikir untuk terus-menerus beralasan sakit dan pergi ke UKS agar dapat berbincang dengan sensei tersebut? Dan terkutuklah! Naruto pernah berpikir seperti itu, tapi dia terlalu takut untuk berbohong.

Deg.

Langkah kaki sensei itu semakin terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto. Membuat sesuatu bergemuruh di dada si pemuda pirang. Tanpa sadar, Naruto malah berjalan lebih cepat dan pandangannya ia tundukkan menatap lantai lorong. Suara langkah semakin mendekat dan kegugupan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Awalnya Naruto berharap supaya sensei-nya satu ini tak akan memedulikan kehadirannya, namun nahas. Sepertinya keberuntungan tak memihak padanya.

**_Duagh!_**

Tubuh kekar terhuyung sebentar sebelum punggungnya mencium lantai lorong. Rasa sakit dipunggung bertambah ketika sosok mungil ikut terjatuh di atas dadanya. Wajah meringis menahan sakit, tangannya bergerak meremas sesuatu di atas sana untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit.

"Eh?"

Helaian lembut yang tertangkup tangannya, membuat ia terperanjat. Apa yang baru saja ia sentuh? Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan membuka matanya.

Matanya membola seketika, mendapati Naruto menindih tepat di atas dadanya. Pemuda pirang itu sepertinya belum sadar jika ia terjatuh di atas dada sensei tampan yang ia kagumi. Ketika Sasuke ingin bangkit, barulah Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah wajah Sasuke.

"Huweeeee... aku... itu... maafkan aku, senseiiiii..."

Naruto langsung bangkit berdiri ketika menyadari telah menindih Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah, kepala menunduk ke bawah tak berani menatap Sasuke. Sasuke pun menyusul bangkit, sambil membersihkan butir-butir putih yang melekat di jas kerjanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Bukannya marah atas kecerobohan Naruto, Sasuke lantas mengkhawatirkan pemuda tersebut. Naruto mengerjap tak percaya ketika mendengarnya.

"B-baik, sensei. Apa... apa sensei terluka karena saya?" tanya Naruto yang kini berani memandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Hm, sepertinya punggungku sedikit lecet."

"Le... lecet?!" Wajah Naruto mendadak berubah sedih dan merasa sangat bersalah. Sasuke yang melihatnya malah menaruh kasihan, Naruto seperti ingin menangis!

"Hei, aku bisa mengobatinya di UKS. Tenang saja."

"T-tapi... maafkan atas kecerobohan saya, sensei!" ucap Naruto tulus sambil membungkuk penuh hormat.

"Ah, tak masalah. Lain kali jika berjalan tak perlu terburu-buru apalagi menunduk, oke?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk paham. Ia merasa sangat lega mengetahui sensei-nya satu ini benar-benar orang yang pengertian. Bayangkan saja jika itu guru yang lain, bisa-bisa Naruto masuk ruang BP!

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, sensei. Saya berjanji akan lebih berhati-hati. Permisi," pamit Naruto sopan sambil berjalan melewati Sasuke.

Tapi belum sempat Naruto melewati Sasuke sepenuhnya, lengannya tiba-tiba dicengkeram oleh Sasuke. Badan Naruto yang tak sebanding dengan Sasuke, dengan mudahnya kembali terhempas ke arah sensei-nya.

"Engh... Sen... seii?" Naruto yang tadinya ingin berteriak jengkel karena tiba-tiba ditarik, kini malah terlihat khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke yang tadi ia lihat masih segar bugar, tapi kini sosok yang mencengkeram erat lengannya terlihat pucat dan kening yang berpeluh.

"Senseiiii... apa sensei sakit?" Naruto mulai panik ketika badan Sasuke limbung dan napasnya makin memberat.

"To... long..." lirih Sasuke pelan. Sangat pelan, hampir saja Naruto tak bisa mendengarnya.

Pandangan Naruto mengedar ke segala penjuru lorong. Sepi. Senyap. Hening. Tak ada seorang pun yang lewat atau bahkan nampak batang hidungnya. Ini tak aneh, mengingat ini bukan jam istirahat.

"Nghhh... Akh!"

Kesadaran Naruto kembali tertumpu pada sosok yang kini semakin tak berdaya. Tubuh kekarnya tampak lemas, badannya dingin ketika Naruto tak sengaja bersinggungan dengan kulitnya. Tapi mengapa peluh seakan membanjiri keningnya? Ditambah sekarang Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Naruto. Terpaan napas berat nan panas, tepat mengenai area pektoral yang hanya tertutup baju seragam tipis tanpa kaus dalaman. Alhasil Naruto meremang dibuatnya.

Naruto mematung. Dia hanya membiarkan Sasuke bersandar di atas dadanya. Bahkan dia tak peduli lagi jika sedari tadi jantungnya berdetak keras dan jikalau sensei-nya tersebut akan menyadarinya.

Tangan Sasuke terangkat menyusuri tubuh samping Naruto. Si pirang yang diperlakukan demikian malah menatap ke arah jemari tangan yang merambat melewati pundaknya. Tatapan Naruto semakin horor, tapi dia masih tak paham dengan situasinya saat ini. Saat tangan Sasuke mencapai tengkuknya, lalu menariknya agar mendekat, barulah Naruto melebarkan matanya. Wajah Sasuke bergerak intens ke arah samping Naruto, menuju cuping telinga. Tanpa diduga, sensei-nya yang terkenal dengan sikap baik hatinya itu, tiba-tiba menggigiti tulang yang menonjol di daun telinga Naruto hingga membuatnya meringis menahan sakit dan geli.

"Akhhh, sensei... apa yang sensei lakukan?!" Mendengar pekikan Naruto, Sasuke menghentikan aksinya. Tapi bukannya melepas tangannya yang erat memegang tengkuk si pirang, Sasuke malah mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah lubang telinga Naruto sambil mengembuskan udara panas.

"Nghhh..."

"Naruto... kau berniat menggodaku dengan obat yang kaubawa, hm? Kau... nakal," bisik Sasuke lirih tapi sukses membuat Naruto terbelalak tak percaya. Apa yang dimaksud sensei-nya ini? Meski dia akui jika ia menyukai sensei-nya ini, tapi Naruto tak pernah ada niat untuk menggodanya. Bahkan dalam mimpinya sekalipun.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Na-Ru-To."

"A-apa?"

Ucapan Naruto yang akan protes terpotong oleh tindakan Sasuke yang menyeretnya tak sabaran. Tangan kekar erat menggenggam tangan mungil Naruto. Berulang kali Naruto mencoba melepaskan genggaman itu, tapi selalu gagal. Kekuatan mereka tak sebanding satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Naruto hanya pasrah saat Sasuke menyeret tubuhnya menuju ruang UKS lalu mengunci pintunya.

Sebentar.

Tadi apa?

Mengunci pintunya?

OH, TIDAK!

Hal buruk pasti akan terjadi. Iya, pasti. Dan semenjak Sasuke melemparkan dengan kasar tubuh mungil Naruto ke arah ranjang UKS, pikiran Naruto seakan berotasi pada kata 'hukuman'.

Apa aku akan selamat saat keluar dari sini? Apakah aku masih bisa membuka mataku esok hari? pikir Naruto ketika mengingat adanya berita tentang pembunuhan murid oleh gurunya sendiri. Apakah hari ini Naruto akan mengalaminya juga?

Saking takutnya, Naruto terus-terusan menutup matanya. Ia pasrah. Bahkan keadaannya saat ini seperti kelinci yang menunggu untuk dimangsa serigala buas. Dan di sanalah Sasuke yang berperan sebagai si pemangsa. Ia tengah sibuk melepas jas kesehatannya, lalu dengan tak sabaran melepas pakaian atasnya hingga menampakkan perut berotot dengan bentuk kotak-kotak.

Deru napas Sasuke semakin memberat seiring dengan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang terus memuncak minta dimanjakan. Akal rasional sebagai guru kesehatan ia tinggalkan sementara. Entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya, semenjak bertubrukan dengan Naruto; muridnya sendiri, ia sangat berhasrat untuk memanjakan dan dimanjakan oleh pemuda itu.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati ranjang tempat Naruto berada. Dengan sigap, ia segera naik ke atas ranjang. Mendengar suara ranjang berderit, Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua lengannya. Ia takut. Tapi hal tersebut malah memudahkan bagi Sasuke untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Suara ikat pinggang yang terlepas dari tempatnya, membuat napas Naruto memburu. Wajahnya ia palingkan ke samping. Bahkan ia tak tahu jika kini Sasuke berada di atasnya.

Tangan Sasuke yang memegang ikat pinggang bergerak ke atas. Tangan yang lain meraih kedua lengan Naruto dan menyatukannya ke atas kepala Naruto. Naruto langsung membuka matanya kaget. Wajahnya bersemu merah tak tertahankan ketika membuka mata hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah dada telanjang Sasuke yang berkeringat.

Jantung Naruto semakin berdegub dengan gilanya. Wajah yang menahan malu, ia alihkan kembali ke samping. Naruto tak sadar pula jika kedua tangannya telah diikat Sasuke hingga ia akan kesusahan untuk menggerakkannya.

Sasuke semakin bergerak ke bawah. Mensejajarkan wajahnya di atas wajah Naruto yang menghadap samping. Sasuke mencium sekilas pipi Naruto sebagai permulaan. Dan Naruto yang lambat dalam berpikir, kini sadar sepenuhnya pada keadaannya. Tangan terikat, Sasuke yang membuka bajunya, dan tadi... ciuman di pipi.

Apa Naruto akan diperkosa oleh gurunya sendiri? Tidak! Ini tidak benar!

"SENSEI, KENAPA SENSEI MENGIKATKU?!"

Pekikan Naruto membelah keheningan ruang UKS di antara deru mesin AC yang menyala. Bukannya mengacuhkan rontaan Naruto yang berusaha lepas dari ikatan di tangannya, Sasuke malah kembali melanjutkan aksinya menciumi pipi Naruto hingga lidahnya tak malu lagi menjilati 3 buah garis di pipi muridnya.

Naruto merinding geli. Tapi ia tak mau seperti ini. Meski sudah meronta nyatanya Sasuke masih tak menggubrisnya. Maka Naruto memutuskan untuk pasrah lagi kali ini. Sambil menutup matanya erat, tak terasa cairan bening merembes keluar. Naruto menangis. Tangis Naruto pun menghentikan sejenak kegiatan Sasuke. Meski ia masih mengurung Naruto di antara lengannya yang kokoh, setidaknya ia bisa bernapas lega saat Sasuke sedikig bergerak memberi ruang pada Naruto.

"Apa kau jijik?" Sasuke menatap intens pada Naruto di bawahnya. Matanya terlihat sendu dibalik napsu yang menggebu. Ada rasa khawatir jikalau Naruto tak menerima dirinya.

"Aku... aku takut." Tangis Naruto pecah lagi. Hidungnya semakin memerah. Dan hal itu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke semakin bergejolak untuk mendominasi. Bukan hanya rasa dominasi untuk menggagahi, tapi juga dominasi untuk memberinya perlindungan dan kehangatan agar Naruto tersenyum kembali. Akhirnya tanpa kembali berkata-kata, Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya lalu menjilat air mata yang turun di pipi Naruto.

"Slruuuuppp..."

"Hiks --enghhh, mphhh..."

Sengatan yang diterima, berhasil mengalihkan Naruto dari tangisannya. Entah kekuatan apa yang ditanam di lidah sensei-nya, yang pasti itu sangat menggelikan tapi juga membuatnya nyaman.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku ingin kita sama-sama menikmatinya, Naruto." Wajah Naruto ditangkup oleh Sasuke agar menghadap langsung ke wajahnya. Benar saja, Naruto hanya menurut dan terlihat memikirkan kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke kepada dirinya.

Mata safir Naruto meneliti ke dalam mata kelam itu. Memang terlihat pancaran napsu di sana, tapi ada ketulusan juga di antaranya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Hm... Jika sensei tidak keberatan denganku..."

"Tentu saja tidak, Naruto. Kau... bidadari mungilku. Aku akan memuaskanmu, sampai kau tak akan pernah berpikir untuk mendapat kepuasan ini dari orang lain."

Naruto memandang Sasuke sejenak. Dia mungkin sudah gila saat memutuskan hal tersebut. Tapi bagaimana lagi, ia sendiri juga mulai terbakar api berahi semenjak sensei-nya itu menyentuh kulitnya. "B-baiklah, tolong lakukan dengan gentle, sensei."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu ia segera menyambar bibir ranum milik Naruto dan mengajaknya dalam ciuman panas. Bibir yang belum pernah berpengalaman tak memberi akses pada lidah Sasuke yang ingin menyeruak masuk. Bibirnya terkunci rapat. Tapi Sasuke tak habis akal. Tangannya yang kosong, ia gunakan untuk mengusap ujung puting milik Naruto di balik seragamnya. Dan berhasil. Naruto menggelinjang sambil membuka mulutnya. Sasuke tak buang waktu lagi, lidahnya segera ia ajak masuk untuk berperang dengan lidah Naruto.

Naruto menutup matanya erat. Lidahnya yang pasif berusaha mengimbangi lidah Sasuke yang lincah. Kadang ia akan merasa kegelian saat lidah Sasuke menghantam deretan giginya atah menyapu lembut langit-langit.

Ah, aku tak bisa berhenti. Ini manis, batin Naruto yang baru pertama kali merasakan ciuman.

Pasokan oksigen yang menipis, membuat ciuman panas yang terjalin saling terlepas. Saliva mengalir di sudut bibir Naruto. Sasuke terengah sambil tersenyum mesum melihat hasil pekerjaannya membuat bibir Naruto bengkak.

"Se... Senseii... to... tolong, lepaskan ikatanku," pinta Naruto sambil memelas. Napasnya masih terengah dan tenaganya seperti terkuras habis usai ciuman tadi.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan. Aku ingin kau menikmatinya di kali pertamamu ini."

Naruto ingin memberontak saat Sasuke menjawab seperti itu. Tapi niatnya keduluan dengan lenguhan yang lolos saat Sasuke membuka kancing seragamnya dan melepas celana kainnya. Argh, ini memalukan!

"Sen... Senseiii..."

"Ssttt... kau tetap harus dihukum untuk obat perangsang yang kuhirup. Jadi nikmatilah hukumanmu."

Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir bengkak Naruto. Lalu wajahnya bergerak ke bawah untuk berhadapan langsung dengan sesuatu di balik celana dalam krem ini. Hidungnya diajak mengendus bau yang memabukkan. Bau kejantanan yang khas, seperti ektasi yang membuat candu. Mulut terbuka, lalu mengecup tepat di atas precum yang merembes keluar.

"AHhh... Nghh..."

Desahan Naruto tak tertahankan lagi. Apalagi saat lidah Sasuke bermain di alat kelaminnya yang masih terbungkus celana dalam. Membayangkan celana dalamnya yang basah karena air liur Sasuke, Naruto tak bisa untuk tidak semakin terangsang dan precum semakin deras.

"AH, ti-tidak... Jangan dibuka, sen... Ah... Itu... Itu memalukan!"

Naruto bergerak gusar saat Sasuke membuka celana dalamnya dan memampangkan alat kelamin yang telah mengacung tegak. Kedua kaki berusaha bergerak menutupi kemaluannya, tapi tidak bisa. Sasuke lebih dulu menahan kedua paha Naruto sambil sesekali iseng mengelusnya.

"Nghhh... Ohh..."

Sasuke melanjutkan aksinya. Mulutnya bergerak mengecupi tiap inci kemaluan milik Naruto, lalu tanpa aba-aba, ia memasukkan batang tegak itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sasuke bergerak intens, sedang Naruto dibuat merem-melek olehnya.

"Oh... Tidakkk... Jangan dihisap. Sensei... Oh... Kau, Nghh... Jangan... Jangan digigit, aku... Aku... Aku dataaaangghhhhhhh..."

Cairan kental memenuhi mulut Sasuke. Tanpa rasa jijik, Sasuke pun menelannya tanpa bersisa sedikitpun. Ia puas telah membuat Naruto datang hanya dari oral sex yang ia lakukan. Ini berarti Naruto sangat sensitif pada sentuhan.

Sasuke melepas mulutnya dari kejantanan Naruto. Wajahnya mendongak, melihat mata Naruto yang sayu setelah kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan. Tak berpikir untuk menunggu Naruto memulihkan tenaga, Sasuke langsung menyambar mulut Naruto untuk diajak berperang. Kali ini Naruto sudah membuka mulutnya secara suka rela, hingga memudahkan Sasuke bertindak semakin ganas.

Tangannya yang kosong ia buat membelai bunga mengkerut di bawah sana. Gesekan di permukaan yang dilakukan berulang, membuat Naruto menggelinjang di antara ciuman. Sedang tangan yang lain, ia gunakan untuk memainkan puting yang mulai mengeras. Pergerakan lidah Naruto semakin brutal. Matanya terpejam menahan kenikmatan dari dua tempat yang digesek.

Puting yang semakin mencuat, berhasil dipilin oleh tangan Sasuke. Tak hanya memilin, Sasuke bahkan menekan berulang kali atau bahkan mencubitnya dengan kasar, hingga membuat sang empu mendesah panjang di antara ciuman.

Mereka melepas ciuman setelah merasa perlu meraup napas. Tapi tak menunggu Naruto pulih, tangan Sasuke bergerak membobol keperawanan Naruto dengan dua jari sekaligus.

"Arggghh... Sakitttt..."

Sasuke pura-pura tuli. Ia yakin akan segera menemukan titik nikmat Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Tolong... Tolong keluarkan jarimu, sensei. Rasanya sepeti kau membelahku, hiks."

Tangis Naruto kembali pecah. Dan itu membuat Sasuke ingin mencabut kedua jemarinya dari lubang hangat Naruto. Meskipun ia ingin mempersiapkan lubang Naruto sebelum menerima miliknya yang berukuran tiga kali lipat dari milik Naruto sendiri, tapi ia juga tak ingin menyakiti Naruto. Melihat Naruto menangis, membuat Sasuke terenyuh.

Ketika Sasuke ingin mencabut jarinya. Tak sengaja ujungnya jemari bergerak ke atas, alhasil sesuatu yang empuk dan lembut tertekan oleh ujung jarinya.

"AHHH... ITU... ITU... APA ITUU?"

Viola! Sasuke menemukan titik nikmat Naruto. Lalu jarinya pun tak jadi ia cabut. Sasuke semakin gencar menekan titik itu berulang kali hingga membuat Naruto menggelinjang tak keruan dan berhasil melupakan rasa sakitnya. Kini ruangan penuh dengan ceracau tak jelas Naruto dan juga lenguh nikmat.

"Nghh... Ah... Lebih keras, sen... sei... Tekan itu, lebih... Nghhh kerassss."

Naruto mulai blak-blakan meminta Sasuke terus memanjakan titik nikmatnya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang karena berhasil, tapi selain itu sebuah seringai menghias wajahnya.

"Kau mau aku menekan yang mana, Naruto?" Bukannya segera menuruti permintaan Naruto, Sasuke malah menggodanya. Jarinya yang bergerak di dalam lubang hangat Naruto, terhenti. Membuat Naruto menatap sayu dan frustrasi ke arah Sasuke.

"Hm? Jika kau tak mengatakannya, maka aku tidak akan tahu, Sayang." Sasuke memasang wajah menyebalkan itu. Jika Naruto tidak sedang terangsang berat, mungkin Sasuke sudah mendapat bogem mentah dari Naruto.

"A--anusku, sen...sei. Aku... ingin kau menekannya dengan keras," aku Naruto dengan malu-malu. Melihatnya membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat dan bergairah. Belum pernah semasa kehidupan seksnya, Sasuke merasa begitu bergairah seperti ini. Dan hal tersebut membuat Sasuke tak ingin berlama-lama untuk memasukkan miliknya ke lubang hangat Naruto.

"Haha, aku senang kau jujur, Naruto. Kalau begitu, terima hadiahmu."

"AHHH... Nghh, ah, ah, ah... Sensei... Senseii... Mhhh."

Sasuke menambah satu jarinya di dalam lubang milik Naruto. Ketiga jari yang berada di dalam semakin semangat menggempur titik nikmat yang ada. Jemari bergerak liar dan menghentak-entak membuat Naruto melenguh panjang dan secara tak sadar telah menggerakkan bokongnya untuk menjemput jemari Sasuke.

"Ah... Ah... Iiii..."

"Apakah nikmat Haaa... Naruto?" tanya Sasuke saat wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Wajah Sasuke berubah serius. Sepertinya napsu berhasil menguasai Sasuke.

"Iyaaa... Aghhh... Nikh... Nikmat, sensei... Ughh, senseiii! Jangan menjilat putingku bersamaan, itu... Nghh akan membuatku... Ah, KELUARRR..."

Benar saja. Naruto keluar untuk kedua kalinya. Dan cairan putih kental itu mengotori dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan kulumannya pada puting Naruto, juga mencabut jemarinya dari lubang hangat itu.

Kini tergesa, Sasuke melepas satu-satunya pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Celana kain merosot bersamaan dengan celana dalam. Hingga menampilkan kemaluan berurat yang telah mengacung tegak.

"Sekarang giliranku."

Sasuke segera memosisikan kejantanannya tepat di depan pintu masuk anus. Tak ingin memberi Naruto jeda dan istirahat dari sisa-sisa cumming nya tadi, Sasuke segera melesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang hangat Naruto.

"AHHH... Hmpp..." jerit Naruto segera tersumpal oleh sergapan bibir Sasuke. Mereka kembali berciuman sembari Sasuke memasukkan sepenuhnya kejantanannya yang lumayan besar itu. Agak susah, meski tadi ia telah mempersiapkan lubang itu dengan baik. Sekali hentak. Dua kali hentak. Tiga kali hentak. Dan, blesss.

"Aghh... Hangat..." Sasuke melenguh sambil memejamkan mata merasakan nikmat tak terkira saat batang kejantanannya sudah sepenuhnya masuk. Sedang Naruto, ia juga sudah melupakan rasa sakit saat titik kenikmatannya kembali tersodok dengan keras. Sasuke terdiam. Dia membiarkan terlebih dahulu kejantanannya untuk beradaptasi dengan tempat barunya. Sambil menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menggenjot, mulut Sasuke bergerilya menandai dada dan leher Naruto dengan kiss mark.

"Naruto. Aku akan bergerak."

Naruto mengangguk. Lalu Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Awalnya hanya perlahan, tapi lama kelamaan bertambah cepat dan ganas. Ruangan yang tadinya penuh suara AC, kini berganti dengan suara lenguhan kenikmatan dan juga suara plop-plop khas percintaan. Mendengar derit ranjang UKS yang semakin keras, malah membuat libido Sasuke naik. Dan ia semakin bersemangat untuk menggempur lubang hangat Naruto.

"Nghhh, mhhhhmm, sen... sensei... kau terlalu, AHH, kau terlalu cepat. Nghh, nghhh..."

Tak memedulikan rontaan Naruto, Sasuke tetap menggempur lubang itu ganas. Mulut yang lapar, meraup puting yang membengkak nan sensitif. Tangan bergerak mengocok kemaluan yang terapit oleh perut.

Sedang Naruto. Selain rasa nikmat tiada tara, tak ada rasa lain yang mendominasinya. Bahkan mati rasa pada tangannya yang diikat, ia biarkan begitu saja. Seolah itu bagian dari kenikmatan. Ditambah tangan Sasuke dan mulutnya yang aktif memanjakan Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa melenguh tanpa jeda.

"Naruto... Narutooo... Hmm, Oh... Lubangmu enak sekali. Ini... Ini terasa seperti lubangmu memang terbuat hanya untukku. Ahhh..."

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah mendengarnya. Dan rasa percintaan di antara mereka pun tergambar amat nikmat di mata Naruto. Seiring sodokan yang semakin cepat, rasanya seperti ratusan kupu-kupu mengitari perut Naruto. Ah, tidak. Ia akan datang lagi!

"Sensei... Ah, kau terlalu kasar, nghhh..."

"Tapi kau suka kan, Naruto?"

"Hmm... Aku suka sekali, ahh, sensei... Rasanya memang anusku terbuat hanya untuk sensei... Ah, ah, ah..." Mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang sangat erotis, membuat Sasuke semakin gencar menyodok titik itu. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, Sasuke terus membidik titik yang sama dan membuat Naruto menggelinjang keenakan, bahkan sampai membuat pemuda pirang itu mengangkat tubuhnya menyambut kejantanan Sasuke.

"Sensei... Sensei... Aku akan... AH... Aku akan keluar lagi."

"Bersama, Naruto."

"Nghh..."

Plop-plop-plop.

"AAHHHHHH..."

"NGHHH, hah, hah, hah..."

Mereka keluar bersamaan. Cairan milik Naruto mengotori dada bidang Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya. Sedang Sasuke terus menembakkan bebannya di dalam lubang hangat Naruto. Tanpa melepas kejantanannya dari tempat bersarangnya sperma miliknya, Sasuke kembali menggenjot pinggulnya. Naruto yang menerima sodokan setelah lelah mengeluarkan bebannya, menunjukkan wajah protes.

"Jangan kaupikir ini sudah selesai, Naru. Kita masih punya waktu panjang sebelum jam pulang sekolah."

Seringai jahat menghias bibir Sasuke. Naruto yang kelelahan semakin terbelalak kaget dan merasa horor. Argh... Seharusnya tadi Naruto tak perlu menolong Sasuke!

**End**.

_Gimana? Bosenin ye? Emng sik, gw bikin cerita lemon kek lagi bikin catetan pelajaran. Ngebosenin wkwk_

_Salam UkeNaru!_


End file.
